Los cien días del plebeyo
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: Edward, un jardinero ofrece como dote a la mano de la princesa, estar cien dias bajo su ventana, ¿lo lograra? Adaptacion de el libro "La culpa es de la vaca"


Hola de nuevo :) esta es otra de mis adaptaciones, esta la saqué del libro "La culpa es de la vaca" espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia es la adaptación de una reflexión.**

* * *

**Los 100 días del plebeyo**

—Isabella, ven un momento—llamaron el rey, Charles VI, y su esposa Renee, a su única hija Isabella.

—Sí padre, madre, ¿Que quieren decirme?—preguntó la joven dama.

—Hija, estuvimos hablando, tu padre y yo, acerca de que ya tienes 18 años y ya es hora de que contraigas consorte—respondió sonriendo la reina.

—Pero si no quieres...—se adelantó su padre, al ver la confusión en el rostro de Isabella

—Charles... hija lo que sucede, es que nosotros ya somos viejos y queremos ver crecer al próximo heredero al trono—dijo Renee amablemente.

—Si eso es lo que desean mis padres—respondió la princesa—al no tener novio alguno, se podría hacer una invitación a los que deseen casarse conmigo y el que ofrezca lo mejor será el indicado.

—Buena idea—coincidieron los reyes.

* * *

A la siguiente semana en todo el reino circulaba por las calles lo siguiente:

_"Aviso Real!_

_Los reyes Charles VI y Renee Ann Swan invitan_

_a todos los jovenes solteros del reino a presentarse_

_al banquete que tendrá lugar a fecha el día sabado, en_

_el palacio; el motivo es la busqueda del nuevo duque, esposo_

_de la princesa Isabella Marie Swan._

_El pretendiente que ofrezca la mejor dote será el escogido "_

* * *

—¿Lo has visto Jake?—preguntó el joven Edward Cullen, un jardinero del reino, a su pequeño hermano de diez años.

—Sí Edd pero... no vas a presentarte ¿o si?

—Sí Jake, ¿por que crees que no?—preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Es lógico—sonrió el pequeño.—no tienes que ofrecer.

—Te equivocas—respondió Edward—tengo algo muy valioso.

El día tan anhelado llegó y nobles y ricos pretendientes llegaban de todas partes con maravillosos regalos: joyas, tierras, ejércitos, tronos…

—Yo, el conde Michael Newton, te ofrezco princesa todo el oro y la plata que desees, te daré un gran palacio y el reinado de España, ya que seré el rey muy pronto—culminó el conde.

—El siguiente—suspiró con cansancio la princesa.

—Edward Cullen.—Llamó el ministro a Edward.

—Soy yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen—se presentó el joven—Princesa, te he amado toda la vida. Como soy un hombre pobre y no tengo tesoros para darte, te ofrezco mi sacrificio como prueba de amor. Estaré cien días sentado bajo tu ventana, sin más alimentos que la lluvia y sin más ropas que las que llevo puestas. Esta será mi dote.

La princesa Isabella, conmovida por semejante gesto de amor, decidió aceptar...

—Tendrás tu oportunidad: si pasas esa prueba me desposarás.

Así pasaron las horas y los días. El pretendiente permaneció afuera del palacio, soportando el sol, los vientos, la nieve y las noches heladas. Sin pestañear, con la vista fija en el balcón de su amada, el valiente súbdito siguió firme en su empeño sin desfallecer un momento.

De vez en cuando la cortina de la ventana real dejaba traslucir la esbelta figura de la princesa, que con un noble gesto y una sonrisa aprobaba la faena. Todo iba a las mil maravillas, se hicieron apuestas y algunos optimistas comenzaron a planear los festejos.

Al llegar el día 99, los pobladores de la zona salieron a animar al próximo monarca. Todo era alegría y jolgorio, pero cuando faltaba una hora para cumplirse el plazo, ante la mirada atónita de los asistentes y la perplejidad de la princesa, el joven se levantó y, sin dar explicación alguna, se alejó lentamente del lugar dónde había permanecido cien días.

Unas semanas después, mientras deambulaba por un solitario camino...

—¿Qué te ocurrió? Estabas a un paso de lograr la meta, ¿Por qué perdiste esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué te retiraste?—le preguntó Jake

—La princesa no me ahorró ni un día de sufrimiento, ni siquiera una hora. No merecía mi amor.—dijo entre lagrimas mal disimuladas.

* * *

Cuando estamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos como prueba de afecto o lealtad, incluso a riesgo de perder nuestra dignidad, merecemos al menos una palabra de comprensión o estímulo. Las personas tienen que hacerse merecedoras del amor que se les ofrece.


End file.
